Mobile device users have come to expect a consistency of experience, irrespective of the network to which they are connected. For hybrid networks that employ a combination of access network technologies—such as IP (Internet Protocol), cellular including CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), GSM (Global System for Mobile communications), etc.—there are additional challenges that get in the way of providing a consistent user experience due to factors like access network type, roaming, and the like.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.